


The Last Hope

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But I love doing that to him, Gavin Reed Needs Love, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Inspired by Everybery, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Murder, Other, Playing on psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The Detective Gavin Reed is on a mission he didn't want as first and it turns out that he's about to have the worst mission he never has...Will he survive it?/ ! \ Inspired by Everybery's photography/Cosplay !





	The Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! Before you're starting, I didn't put the warning "rape" because they're all censored (just didn't want to have them in the final version) but as you could have maybe seen in the tags, the whole fanfic is about rape/non-con so, if you're uncomfortable with this, please just don't read it. This is the most "free of rape" version possible so I couldn't even provide one with less scene around it if you wished for.
> 
> Anyway, the whole fanfiction is based around Everybery's cosplay "Exciting adventure of Detective" and that inspired me so much! I love his work!  
> https://twitter.com/Everybery_art/status/1076537948814884864 <= Here you can find the tweet linking to all the part of his great work!
> 
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue and I've dislexia so I hope I didn't do huge mistake and you could have fun in this exciting journey anyway.  
> Take care of yourself and be happy!!

Gavin Reed’s paces were almost not hearable in the street as he walked with as care as he could. Here, the streets seemed dirty, smell came from there and he felt like he was in a very bad movie at this exact moment. Everything seemed so _cliché_ to him. He had certainly made a mistake…

He had said to Fowler he didn’t feel capable for this job but since few days, his investigations results were decreasing. Of course, he was angry against his Captain and against the others cops who turned their thumbs and gain nothing if a tiny “you should work more” but him, he was send there in those awful streets, searching for a Mafia’s leader. They weren’t even sure he existed!

He had read Hank’s last report and the guy seemed to not in the Michigan or not alive at all. Like an excuse for every underworld people…

He took out his phone to check the place they have given to him…

Hm, he had deviated since a moment…

Using his GPS, he checked how to quickly regain the first area. Just at the moment his eyes find the right street, he heard a nose above his head. He pressed the tracker button and slid his phone in his pocket as he assured his grab on his revolver. He saw a silhouette and, more likely, the gun in the hand.

He had just few seconds to decide what to do. Would he want to try to discover if that was good or bad guys? Hm… not really! He held his gun and shoot. The bullet flew and it the silhouette’s wrist.

“Shit!” a lady voice came out.

It was the one just next to the first silhouette.

A _bang_ echoed in the street, once again. Gavin was about to shoot but suddenly, the pain make his view became blurry. He didn’t even know how he was still able to see the guy he had shot. He let out of his lips as he tried to see the lady correctly. He stood on his legs as he felt the pain still coming in harsh waves and the blood slid along his arm.

She was coming to him and she held her gun.

Phck!

He took the gun in his other arm, letting fall the other with a powerful painful moan and shot.

He brushed the lady shoulder and she jumped toward him. He moved back, his view still blurry and the pain unbearable.

“Don’t try to run away, you could be useful!”

She came to him and he let her do, preparing himself to shoot as soon as he could end this girl life. Then the other guy, then join the big crowded streets. From there, it would be better.

The lady caught his wrist when she was near enough. Shit! He moved his hand to shot anyway and he hear her scream her pain and just after… something hit him with violence. Everything became black.

 

 

When the black moved away, Gavin realized first how  much he was in pain, on his shoulder when he get shot by also on his face and the nape of his neck. Also he could barely breath because something was around his chest. He was sat on something hard, probably a chair.

He would have stay discreet but… his eyes had opened by themselves and now, nothing left to lose, he looked around. As discreetly as possible, of course. It was cold… it looked like the back of a building. Maybe a mansion? Detroit got a lot of Mansions when the town became popular… Yes that should be that.  He looked around a s long as he still had his eyes.

Because he didn’t know how much time he would have them.

He heard some talking. He didn’t understand what they were saying. In fact, it was pretty hearable but not a language he knew…

Gavin cussed in his mind when he noticed the court he were in was totally closed. If he freed himself, he would have probably to pass by that Mansion…

He was still looking silently, feeling the pain in his shoulder and his face when a guy appeared in front of him. He took him by the hair and pushed his head back.

“You’re awake, sleeping beauty,” he said with a smile.

Gavin looked him with hate, keeping in his mind every detail. As much as he was in a court with brownish brick and reddish one, he knew that the guy was a big piece, taller than Hank but more muscled. Very much more. And though… he didn’t find fear when the guy was hovering in front of him… he even sent him a cocky smile.

“Thank! I didn’t feel beauty when I woke up this mor…”

A powerful hit on his cheek forced him to keep his mouth shut. And still, he let out a laugh and spit the blood in his mouth, and the tooth, before smiling to him.

“Woah!”

“Where do you come from?” the second asked.

He had something in his hand, just behind his back, Gavin was sure of that but he couldn’t see it. The guy was a blond and pretty thin, his arms covered by tattoo and he was wearing black. Not like the other guy. Maybe he was acting like a bodyguard for this one?

Gavin tried to analyze the situation to free himself.

But if he kept them busy enough, maybe the DPD will come. Nobody liked him there but they won’t let him die there, right?

Right?

Oh gosh… they will let him die here, assuredly.

“Do it,” the thin one said.

The Muscle took back Gavin’s hair in his big hand then pushed his head back, moving away the jacket and the V-neck pullover. Gavin had to contain his groans as he felt the fabrics rubbing against the wound.

“For who are you working?” the blond asked, coming to them.

Gavin gathered more blood in his mouth and spited on his face. The guy passed a finger covered by plastic gloves, like the rest of his hand, to wipe a bit of the blood.

“Well…” He moved a bit closer to him, and took from behind his back a strange tool. That looked like a pincher. “I’ll make you talk.”

“Oh, I can talk to ya if ya wanna,” Gavin smirked.

He even winked just before he let out a powerful scream against his will. Something just stretched his wound and the pain was hammering his body…

“Who are you?”

“Phck ya.”

The blond tugged the bullet out of the wound, making him scream again. Gavin groaned and closed his lips, pressing his teeth on his lower one, blood coming out from them anyway.

“For who are you working?”

“People?” he smirked but his voice came out with pain on it.

The pincher moved in his wound. Gavin hiccupped, moaning his pain.

“So?! Who. Is. Your. Boss?”

The bullet wiggled in the wound and blood came out.

Gavin gathered saliva and blood in his mouth, preparing himself to spit on his face. The Muscle tugged him backward and hiccupped once again, choking with his saliva. And then a scream.

“Okay, you don’t have to talk.” He took out the bullet and threw it on the floor as Gavin was doing his best to not scream again, his whole body shivering. The blood flooded out but the thin guy pressed a rag against his shoulder, keeping it on place with the pullover and the jacket. “Nobody will come to get you. We found your phone with the tracker on and we destroyed it.”

“Why saying that to me?” Gavin laughed harshly.

“Because now…” he said, taking his chin between his fingers. “…you don’t have any hope left. Or, at least, that will happen soon enough. When you’ll admit that we’re the only one who can free you, you’ll become a good boy,” he smirked.

“Oh don’t worry. Didn’t have any hope. We’ll pass a good moment together.”

“Oh yes,” the blond replied.

But he had in mind to let him a bit in the cold, with nothing to eat, see, hear… and with the wound hurting him.

He had all his time.

 

 

Time passed. Gavin kept it in mind because losing the count was too dangerous. He couldn’t find about anything to free himself and he believed the guys about his phone. Plus, he knew Fowler, or anybody else, could have tracked a bit his position before it was shut down but he didn’t believe in that hope anyway…

He was just counting the second. One by one.

The cold was biting him with cruelty, the hunger was moving in his guts and other needs were punching him. But he tried to think about nothing… As he was used to not sleep at all so he even didn’t feel the tiredness when he was in fact there since one day and thirteen hours.

Though, his shoulder and his face were hurting him…

The crippling feeling was always there and as soon as the wind would caress those wound, he’ll have to struggle against his pain.

He knew his face, his hands and his neck were cold. Absolutely cold. He wondered what will kill him first? He had his hands tied on his back with those ropes around his arms, his chest and well also his wrists. He couldn’t do the slightest thing and his mouth was dry.

He heard some noise when he arrived at the forty-two seconds of the forty-two minutes of the thirteen hours… He looked around, staying on his guards. He could find something maybe? Maybe if he pushed the weight of his body on the side… Maybe if he bit them? He was used to hard situations but it was maybe the hardest he had until now… usually, he had at least one weapon and there…

The noise came nearer and he moved his head a little. He saw the blond guy from yesterday coming but he was with another one, black haired. They had once again plastic gloves around their hands. He hated the smart criminals. It was so much more difficult to catch them. Though, they always let clue peppered here and there, even without noticing it. One single hair, a tiny spot of saliva. Oh yeah, he remembered the guy who talked with spitting and had let evidence all over his victims. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to receive such a shower…

“Hello back, my dear,” the thin blond said, walking to him.

Gavin looked him with a cocky smile.

He noticed quickly the tools at his belt but also the holders with guns. Shit…

“Hello back! I missed you so much,” he replied with a happy tone.

His voice came out a bit husky because of this throat dry but anyway.

“Are you more willing?”

“I’m very willing, yes.”

“Great,” he said, coming to him.

“Willing to get away from there. I got really bored, you know.” He glanced to the other guy, looking him from the other side. “You didn’t bring back the other guy? I’m sad. He really hit me, you know?”

The thin guy bent over him but kept a good distance between them.

“I see, you don’t lose your humor.”

“Yes. I’ve _nothing_ to lose,” he said with a cocky smile.

“Let’s try again: who are you?”

“A handsome guy,” Gavin replied before winking to him.

“For whom are you working?”

“Can’t remember. Damn! Your buddy had hit me too much?”

The blond looked him with a smile on his lips. Cold and cruel.

“Okay… I understand you don’t want to talk. That doesn’t mean you won’t. I was thinking…” He bent a little more to him and slid his thumb on his lips, pressing it down. “You’re cute.”

Gavin wanted to talk but he tried to bite him instead, swallowing the burst of fear that hit him violently. He would have closed his teeth on this thumb if the other guy hadn’t caught him by the hair and pulled him back, preventing anything. The blond was still smiling and a fierce horror forced Gavin to keep his eyes on this guy…

He shivered when he felt a hand covered with plastic passing along his neck and down his chest, pushing the V-neck to follow the thin line of one pectoral. The other hand was still in his hairs, forcing him to keep his face in place.

“Open your mouth, stranger,” the blond said with a velvet tone.

Gavin shook his head then felt the grip tightened around him.

The blond take out his revolver and smiled. “Open your mouth,” he threatened.

There, the Detective knew what will happen to him. He used to work with a lot of people who cried in his arms, talking what they had suffered. He had forced so many times to write down the feeling, the acts, trying to don’t act like the people talking to him were Humans, have feelings because their distress and pain started to eat him slowly. It was so awful he had almost begged to be in the Criminal. He preferred seeing a dead body with the belly open and the guts rotten and outside of his corpse than hearing another person cry while telling him how they had lost everything they had. The purest thing someone could have…

His right to control who’ll play with their body.

Obviously, he wouldn’t open the mouth. He preferred to have his body soiled when he’ll dead and wouldn’t be aware of that!

“Open your mouth now.”

Gavin moved quickly his head when he felt the gun against his lips, clenching his teeth.

He just yielded to the fear in him. He knew it. And he knew how much it was stupid when he heard them both laugh. The hand in his pullover was still caressing and the only thing that kept his mind okay was the fact he didn’t feel his skin against his.

The blond said something in his own language and Gavin realized how it was frightening to not know what he was saying. What the other was saying. Maybe it was a set up? Maybe it was just making him believe he’ll lose everything, the last hint of dignity, of control. Maybe nothing will happen to him.

Oh… was it hope?

So he still had that…

“Open your mouth.”

His head had been spun so fast by the black haired guy that his brain was hurting. He felt the barrel of the gun against his lips, tracing them slowly. Very slowly. When it had made the turn, the bottom of the barrel pressed against his lips. Gavin struggled against the need to yield. He wanted so much to yield, be a good boy, hope if he sucked the gun, they’ll let him be, let him go or even… kill him…

His mouth opened slowly, looking the blond guy who looked so excited as he was letting slide the gun between his lips.

The criminal behind him tugged harshly on his hair, forcing him to open more his mouth so the weapon came deeper in him. He couldn’t close his eyes, looking the blond as the gun pushed between his lips, caressing his tongue. Gavin was shivering, swallowing the hiccups.

The cold metal slid in and out of his mouth, stretching the lips he tried to close.

He 

wanted to be dead.  So dead…

 

 

What was hope?

Gavin wasn’t sure to know anymore… he was cold, hungry, thirsty… and his shoulder was in pain. Well… others part of his body, two. He had the feeling, he wasn’t able to move anymore and…

He was afraid.

Each time he heard noise, he was afraid. Each time he saw the blond guy coming, he was afraid. What will he do to him? It was a mastery. Sometime, he’ll torture him, sometime he will let him without doing anything and others times… Gavin couldn’t prevent a shiver to creep along his spine, panicked at the only though…

He wasn’t able to know anymore what was frightening him the most.

He was there since one week and he had drink and eat really few. Just enough to stay alive, to stay their toys…

Often, the blond guy would ask for his name, for the one he worked for… Hopefully for him, he had already lost everything so he wasn’t near to tell them the truth. What could they take him again? His live? God… he waited for that…

Noises.

He got tense and prayed to be killed this time.

His torturer was there. With plastic gloves as always, with gun and tools… Last time, he raped him again. But the time before, he did too. Did he was there for a third because he needed to be release?

Gavin watched him come and he felt shivers along his arms and legs when the hands approached his cheeks.

He was drained of his life force.

He couldn’t fight again. Fight against what?

He lowered his look and opened his mouth. The hands came around his cheeks and he heard a laugh.

“That’s a willing boy!”

Gavin felt a hand slid along his side and ruffled his hair. He fought against himself when he felt the urge to press him to do what he wanted to.

“I know you want it, stranger, but I’ve a question first…” He smiled. “Who are you?”

Gavin closed his eyes then his mouth.

“Phck ya…”

“I’ll believe you gave me your name since the beginning if you don’t stop saying this,” the blond said, bending over him.

Gavin just stay quiet, looking down, trying to contain his tears…

“Hm… And you’re working for…”

“Phck ya…”

The blond sighed and passed his thumb over his lips. Gavin pressed his eyes shut until it was painful, opening his mouth again. But nothing came in. Instead of that, he felt something in his face, above his eyes, and when he opened them, it was all black. What was happening? He couldn’t help but shivered.

He felt also something around his neck and then his legs were untied, moved and… tied again but in a way pretty loose. He could understand what was happening. He will be moved. And there, a powerful fear hit him… A burst of instinct ordering him to yield, to comply… to not have the man wanting to punish him more. Because… he knew it wasn’t death who will offer him a hand but more suffer. And he just wanted everything to be stopped.

There, feeling the rope against his wrist and then his chest being free, he hesitated to tell everything. ‘I’m Gavin Reed, I’m a cop at the DPD.’ It wasn’t so hard to say, right?

But he couldn’t…

The last thing he wanted was to be something he hated. Nothing belonged to him now. It was just… plunging deeper and deeper in that constant fear, slowly see what madness what. Because he could feel it… his mind untying the tiny string keeping him in the sane.

Should he just fall on his four? Well… on his knees and bent, forehead against the floor. Should he fight? He wanted to find this strength again… where did it went…

“Now be a good boy and follow me,” the blond said.

Gavin had nothing else to do except complying. He hopped he would avoid to be raped once again if he just followed the orders. Everything was black and he just walked. Sometime, he would feel a tense around his neck and he was forced to move in another direction. So he knew what it was… his torturer was leading him with a leash, like an animal… hopefully, it will be to the slaughterhouse.

He walked for so long, not knowing where he was going, just yielding to the guy. He tried to notice what he could. The sound of the road, few feet from there at a moment; some neighbors crying something to each other from a certain distance… He noted how much door they had taken.

At first, he thought he was about to go in the Manor he could see from the alley but he was wrong. And he didn’t know what his torturer reserved to him.

At some point, he started to hear much more voice, some worry and some laugh too. Then arrived in a room and he received a burst of warm steam on his face. He heard the blond guy talking in his language to some people around and they replied. It was three ladies and a guy. He wanted to fell in the floor and to beg his torturer. Rather being with a Monster he knew that some he didn’t know.

Gavin felt he was forced to move and he complied again.

“On your knees,” the blond commanded.

His legs gave up for him.

“Please…”

“Please what?” The torturer said.

Gavin felt the ropes were removed from his body but there was something tensing on his throat, he couldn’t move more. And when the ropes were also untied around his ankles, he didn’t get.

What was happening there.

“The only things I want hear from you, it’s your name or the person for whom you’re working.”

Gavin wasn’t ready to reply to that but he started to panic when he felt his jacket being pushed out of his body. He struggled and felt the resistance around his neck.

“Keep calm, they’re about to clean you up,” the blond said.

The Detective didn’t know if he could trust him but each time he was moving, he felt the collar around his neck tightening again and again.

Wait…

He heard the sound of his v-neck being teared as his shoes where removed and he moved even more. He could feel the leather tightening inch by inch. It was already hard to breathe.

Perfect.

A hand came on his hair and tugged harshly. “Stop moving or I’ll swear to you, you won’t have any limbs left to try anything.”

Gavin could guess were the man’s arm was. He launched his mouth around it and bite with all his strength, his arms moving to catch him. He heard insults then a violent hit on his head made him see stars in the dark.

“Oh you’re doing it that way?!”

Suddenly, his nose was pinched and a hand was on his mouth. He could feel people taking out his jeans and his underclothes, heard comments in this unknown language and… he started to not have enough oxygen in his lungs. His stupid brain wanted to struggle against that feeling, beg for the need of air but he closed his eyelids, waiting for a sweet hand to take him from there.

He was slowly coming toward the unconscious, feeling suddenly relieved when the hands moved.

A new insult came out.

He felt hands on his body and chatting in that language. He did his best to not yield to the sadness overwhelming him. Doing his best to not let the tears came out of his tears as he felt them touching him again and again.

While the depositions, none had never talked about the feeling of wanting his skin removed to be free of that horrendous sensation… He wished he was out of his own body, not being there. Everything to not feel their hands everywhere, even if it was to help him to be cleaner… Everything to not hear them talk… He was sure he even heard some new voices. People were coming and leaving. He didn’t have any privacy…

But why he would have some.

 

 

They were two keeping Gavin on place as he was trying to struggle. He was actually a bit weak because of the lack of food but he was still willing to be out of this situation. Especially because he didn’t know what they was doing to him. He could feel something around his chest, around his legs, pressing against his thighs and even something sliding between the two mounts of his lower cheeks. He even had shoes…

They were playing with him as if he was just a doll. And he couldn’t let that happen. He was doing his best to be free once again, helped by burst of need of freedom.

He heard them talk and was extremely angry.

And finally, they forced him to get up. It was hard to stay on his feet and he got something: he was on heels…

He moved because he couldn’t do otherwise, especially with his hands once again in his back, tied tightly, but it was hard. He couldn’t stay up on those and he felt on the floor, his knees hitting hard the ground. A pressure forced him to get up. He huffed, fighting against this. And then a familiar hand on his hair pushing him on his feet, or on his heels… It was certainly the blond guy.

“Stop being clumsy and move.”

Yes, it was the blond…

Gavin really would like to stay on the floor, to fight… But he couldn’t. When he had recognized the grab on his hair, he was too afraid. Afraid to resist and to have to yield to him. He was the one who had taken everything from him, who would hit or torture him for nothing… and his numb brain was beginning stupid…

That was the reason he was following him without a word, without really trying… Though, it was hard for him to move on those heels, especially with the hands on his back and he almost fell few times, and fell three another one. Each time, he was forced to get up, sometime ‘helped’ by hits on his body already painful.

Sometime, he heard people around. Always this language… He never realized how much people could not talk his own language and how they would regroup themselves… and as a cop, it was a new humiliation…

After minutes, change of temperature, going between warm and cold, and numerous door crossed, the blond made him stop after having opened a new door. Then, Gavin heard him talking with someone. The tense around his throat was more powerful. He waited, trying to understand some words.

A moment flew by, with him waiting on his heels, his legs shivering then he felt the pressure loosened and he felt the blond’s lips against his ear.

“Be a good boy. You better have to tell who you are, stranger.”

Gavin shivered of disgust and fear when he felt the man’s hand on his behind, the finger moving toward the sensitive area. His legs couldn’t support his weight and he fell on the floor, freeing himself from the touch but having hard times to breathe, the collar tugging so much.

“Please…”

The door closed within two seconds.

“Please!”

Something moved against his face then a burst of light made him wince.

He blinked before noticing he was in a room. Everything was black and red here, with a desk in dark wood and also a big bed with red covers, probably velvet or silk, three pillows and some bookshelf all around.

The man in front of him wasn’t the blond and he couldn’t see him when he looked around. He should have been relieved but the man was heavy and his arms were strewn with blood. Gavin felt a shiver creeping along his spine and he gulped with much difficulty as the man smiled.

Looking the strain of blood, Gavin wished that the man was there to rip off his limbs.

“I won’t lose my time: what is your name?”

Gavin let out a sigh, looking him in the eyes.

There, even if he was on heels, even if he realized he was wearing a bustier and a G-string, all black, and transparent socks with gathers, he didn’t feel so worry… It wasn’t the blond guy.

He was scared, felt humiliated and just wanted to run away but in the same time…

“You don’t have another question? I’m getting bored there,” he smirked.

A punch threw his head backward, hitting the wall behind him. He groaned and chuckled coldly when the man bent on him.

“Your name…”

“Not a chance,” Gavin replied.

The man took him by the collar and forced him up, a smile on his lips covered by his beard.

“You’re quite stupid, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” he said.

The man laughed and tugged more the collar.

“Look at you,” he whispered. “My assistants got how to crush your mind and I’ll be happy to do it by myself.”

“So you’re the boss, right?” Gavin said, feeling his breathe against his face.

“Yes.”

“My boss from now on?” he asked.

“Yes.” He placed his hands under his behind and lifted him. “We will have fun. If you don’t want to say your name and why you’re there, don’t worry… I’m patient.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. The man saw it and laughed even more.  A burst of panic passed in the Detective’s body when he felt the fingers coming up, sliding along the underwear. He moved his wrist, try to free himself but he perfectly know he couldn’t. He had tried it all the time when the blond led him here…

He was trapped…

He needed to think. He wasn’t ready to be, again, the sex toy of any stupid criminal!

And he was also afraid that this man could rip off his identity. He already had wanted to say it to the blond several times for this to end in a way or another.

He struggled against him. Which made the man chuckle.

“I like that when they’re so wild!”

“You want me wild, uh…”

The fear was powerful but since he had nothing to lost, Gavin bit him, hard, on the neck.

The man swore and hit him on the corner of the head. Hard. The Detective’s head was numb… He felt the contact of something soft under him before realizing where he was… On the mattress with the soft covers.

Silk. It was silk…

Gavin couldn’t breathe correctly, the collar pressing against his throat, because of the leash being tugged, and the hand of the man on his back. He wiggled to try to escape this situation but could only make the man chuckle with delight.

“Fight,” he said with joy in his voice.

Gavin wanted to hit him, moving against this hand to free himself. He was running out of his strength but he had to do something.

Anything.

Or…

He froze suddenly, feeling the hand coming to his behind. The leash tugged him backward, pressing him on his knees.

“Please… No…” he said, as he felt the finger pushing the tiny string of his G-string.

“Fight,” the man commanded.

Gavin really thought about not fighting. Maybe he will let him if he didn’t fight. Or he could just say who he was.

He shivered each time the finger approached his so secret part and nausea was overwhelming his body. When he felt a caress there, he could taste again what the blond guy had done to him. He felt something warm on his cheeks.

He didn’t even realize he had started to cry…

“Please…”

“Fight again, stranger…”

Fight…

Gavin felt the anger deep in his guts and he kicked him wildly with his heel, right in the stomach. The man chuckled with a huff of pain so Gavin kicked once again, with his other foot, just enough to push back his new torturer. He thrown himself in the mattress, rolling to kick him at the neck when his ankle was caught.

The criminal licked his lip when he saw him in tears, on the back, his hands being pressed under his own weight.

“Perfect,” he said, moving inside his thighs. “Continue to struggle, we will have fun,” he said, licking his cheek.

Gavin shivered of disgust and even fear when he felt him _so_ near. He closed his eyes one second then pressed his back on his hands and threw his legs up. The torturer hiccupped when, suddenly, two thighs where around his throat, pressing. He moved his hand, tugged on the leash but Gavin didn’t let go on him, on contrary. The man scratched his legs, trying to push him back. His movement only brought him nearer than before. The Detective struggled against himself to not let go on him. Now, he wanted just to have him death…

He squeezed.

Squeezed…

Squeezed with the tears rolling from his eyes losing every hint of live.

Until the body fall on his belly. Gavin couldn’t put his thighs as before… he shivered of fear. Maybe he’ll get up suddenly and just finish the torment?

Moving his feet, he pressed them under the man and pushed him fiercely. He rolled on the side to kick the lamp. It felt on the floor with a big sound, making him shiver. Please, make that nobody come… He let himself fall on the floor and winced when he ended in the shattered glasses. He felt the blood streaming along his lower cheeks and bit his inner mouth to prevent a cry to come out. He moved his fingers in the floor until he found a big piece. Then, he rubbed the rope around his wrist, watching his torturer… Hoping he was dead.

Finally… He had some hope…

Strange…

His fingers moved up and down, fast. He felt the blood running from there too… He felt it run to his palm, making the operation harder.

His breathing was faster when his eyes, without live, were fixed on the body. Maybe the corpse…

Gavin was sure he was seeing him move…

The rope broke suddenly. He moved quickly his hands and got up as soon as he could, dashing to the body. On heels. He fell on him and huffed his pain but it was okay. Because the second after, he stabbed the man in the throat, so fiercely, so hardly the blood splattered on his face and his body.

For a second, he wanted to stab him twenty-eight times but a feeling on relieve hit him, even if his eyes were still dead.

He could free himself from there. The feeling hugging his heart had already pushed his claws on it, swearing to be bonded with him until the Death will ravish him but… he could free himself.

He tugged on the piece of glass and slid in the floor, taking out his heels because he couldn’t run away with those. Slowly, he got up on his shivering legs and he moved around in the room. He couldn’t come out of this hell with only a piece of glass…

Looking in the desk, he opened a drawer and found a gun then some bullets. He opened the barrel, slid the ammunitions on it and moved to the door. He turned the knob, feeling a breeze of freedom…

Soon?

Gavin walked in the corridor, silent, his feet letting big red mark as he moved forward. His breathing was slow, almost like he didn’t breathe at all. His arms along his body…

He passed a corner and continued to walk.

He didn’t know where he had to walk but this time, he could see. He passed in front of a man to pass the door he could see. Man who didn’t look him, not even a second. Maybe because of his eyes emptied of every inch of live. He was a walking ghost…

Gavin pushed open the door and the cold air hit him, his body almost naked. He moved toward the other door, just in front. He could still remember a lot of thing and he didn’t see any exit from there. Across the court, he entered in the new building and still walked, trying to calculate the time.

He moved in this new corridor, heading to the door.

“Hey!”

Gavin stopped, hearing that voice.

Some words in this language he didn’t know were thrown on his face. He still didn’t move, mute. The guy who had talked loudly quickly came from the stairs, jumping from the side to appear in front of him. He felt a hand in his hair then his head was pushed backward. He saw the eyes of the black haired guy.

He was talking and Gavin wasn’t even sure it was his language or not. He could have talk in English, he wouldn’t have understand a thing. He was behind a veil. He saw his mouth move, the anger in his face.

He blinked.

Two times.

Then moved his hand.

A powerful _bang_ echoed in the wall.

Silent, he bent to the body and took his revolver, placing it between the G-string and his skin.

The shot had brought a lot of people, worry and on their guards. Gavin looked at them. His hand squeezed his gun from a side and the piece of glass with the other. He smirked, his eyes still empty…

Come on, how he will explain that?

The blood was coming from his hand. He glanced to the door and dashed to it, quickly turning to shot on a guy’s shoulder. He got him in the upper arm. That would be enough. He opened the door and slide himself out, slamming it. He heard sound around him, people yelling. They wanted him.

But what they could say? ‘We want the stranger! He’s wearing pretty underwear!’?

Gavin looked around and saw an exit between two buildings. He didn’t take time because he just had one or two seconds. Soon, the door would be open and the gun will be only useful for him.

He ran across the new court. So fast his limbs started to burn. But he didn’t stop, he passed between the building, climbed out an iron barrier and dashed even more. He crossed the road without looking on the right and the left. A car honked then a second as the tires screeched on the floor.

Gavin passed behind a car parked in front of a house and crouched there. He looked up the sky. It was the night but it was also so dark. You couldn’t see the moon… The rain was about to come… He wished for it. The headlight would be useful thought they could think it wasn’t the case… But with so many lights, his torturer and kidnapper could be blinded. Just enough…

But he heard paced.

A man paced by. Gavin got up at this exact moment, walking at his rhythm. The guy opened the mouth but then the Detective continued to walk, passing him as a big truck was crossing the road. He almost ran to follow his speed before taking a street in the side and walk toward the freedom.

He heard someone yell something in this language and his whole body stiffed. It was the blond…

It was his voice.

Gavin felt paralyzed. He felt the fear creeping in his body and he was about to just turn over and walk to him when a car passed, honking. He jumped, suddenly brought back to the reality. He turned the head to see people crossing the road and he walked. He had to blend in the crowd. Fortunately, he knew where was the right area for the people wearing what he was wearing…

He turned at the corner of the street and continued to walk, walk until his limbs burned, walk, walk and walk again…

At some point, the rain fell. Suddenly. A cold shower as he was walking, his feet in only transparent socks getting cold, his body only hugged by a tube top and a G-string. And, yeah, those gathers… His hair, darkened by the rain, were stuck on his face but he still walked, a piece of glass on his hand, a gun in the other. He could feel the blood sliding along his body, as the icy droplets.

And finally, after one week of suffering, after the fear he felt in the deepest of his guts, after having stayed an half hour with some prostitute, who were the kindest people he never met, one even accompany him for a while, he was in front of his building…

Well… He had to pass by the court and then climb the iron stairs because, obviously, he didn’t have his keys and then, he arrived to his window. He broke it, opened the window and came in the security of his house. His cold pace pushed him to the bathroom. In the dark. He walked in the shower and turned on the tap. Hot stream hit his back and his head.

Only there… he let the piece of glass feel on the floor. He slide his back against the cold wall and put down the gun, his shoulders shaking as he hiccupped. It was over… It was finally over. He was at home.

His home got nothing special, nothing on the walls, just a couch in front of a TV he never turned on, a fridge full of food he could warm in the microwave and a cheap coffee maker… but it was his home.

He was at home…

And in two hours, he will cross the doors of the DPD, pass the security gates, say ‘hello’ to Chris and avoid a picture of his baby then sit at his desk. To work.

Like every other days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to have read my fanfiction! Don't hesitate to hang out in my twitter (@Angelscythe) or go check out the awesome work of Everybery (@Everybery_Art) where he does also amazing artwork!


End file.
